


Happy Mother's Day, Mama

by Commander_Leashy



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: Monica has a surprise for Carol on Mother's Day. Carol cries. A lotFamily feels in honour of Mother's Day and all the amazing moms out there





	Happy Mother's Day, Mama

Monica comes to her right at the end of the day, after they’ve all eaten and just as Carol is finishing the washing up and Maria is enjoying a relaxing bath with the fancy new soaps Monica had gifted her

Carol can hear Monica standing in the doorway, shuffling her feet nervously and a small smile creeps onto her face as she finishes drying her hands with her back to the door and the girl, though she can practically see the girl biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers as she always does when she's nervous or unsure 

“Hey, trouble, what’s up?” She calls just before she turns to face the girl who is doing exactly as she pictured 

“Jeez, how do you always do that?” Monica mumbles slightly as she is startled out of her nervousness

Carol smirks slightly, throwing a quick wink at the girl “eyes in the back of my head. Keep telling you, kid”

Monica rolls her eyes but Carol sees the quick upturn of her lips before she is back to biting her lip and shuffling her feet

The blonde looks the girl over, quickly noticing the small envelope in her hand

What’s up, honey?”

“Um...I uh...I-I...” she rubs the back of her neck nervously, scuffing her feet on the tiled floor

She takes a breath then and Carol gives her the time she needs

The girl takes a step closer to her and looks up at the blonde just slightly before extending her arm, offering out the envelope Carol had noticed

“I...I got you this” She says, worrying her lip between her teeth again as she looks up at the woman

Carol’s brow furrows but she is quick to accept the envelope, not wanting to make the girl any more nervous than she already is

“What’s this for, Mon?” Carol asks, even as she begins to open the envelope

Monica doesn’t answer, but the blonde pulls the card from the envelope before she needs to

Carol’s mouth falls open slightly and her brain seems to short circuit as she registers the card in her hands and the words on the front of it

“I just-I thought it’d be nice to get you something. But it’s-it’s okay if you don’t like it. Or if you don’t want me to think of you that way” Monica soon begins to ramble as she sees the blonde staring down at the card clutched tightly in her hands

Carol’s eyes quickly grow wet and her heart seems to swell at the Mother’s Day card addressed 'To mama’ that she holds in her hands

She looks back up to Monica who is still biting her lip “You-you really think of me this way?”

“I-I-I mean-if you don’t like it it’s okay. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything. I just-“

“No! No no no. No, that’s not it” Carol is quick to interject “Of course I like it. I-I love that you see me this way. I love it, Mon. I’m happy. That-that’s why I’m crying”

Monica’s shoulders seem to relax then and her feet stop their shuffling “R-really?”

“Yeah, really. Of course. You know I love you, kid. I just-I didn’t think you thought of me that way. As your mama. I don’t do as much as your mom does. I’m not around as much. I’m the silly one, you know.”

Monica shrugs “You’re still my mama.”

Carol can’t help the fresh tears that pool in her eyes then, though she desperately tries to hold them back, not wanting to put the girl off or make her feel bad

“You always make me laugh when I’m sad. You take care of me when I’m ill and mom has to go to work. You drive me to school. You help me with my homework. And you always protect me and mom” Monica continues, listing off the examples and filling Carol’s heart to the brim “Those are all pretty mom things to do”

Carol steps forward quickly then, wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her into her, partly to conceal the tears that are now crawling down her cheeks, but largely because this little girl means absolutely everything to her and she’s just made her the happiest woman on earth and every other planet out there

“I love you, Mon. So _so_ much. Being your family, _your mama_ , is the most worthwhile thing I get to do. You and your mom are everything to me. You don’t know how happy I am that you see me as your mama.”

Monica doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to wrap her arms around the blonde as tight as she can, both reassuring herself and the woman whose cheek is pressed against the top of her head

“Happy Mother’s Day, mama”

...

Later on, when all three of them are sat on the couch together, watching Fresh Prince, Carol holds Monica a little tighter than usual, her arm a familiar and comfortable weight around her shoulders as she kisses the girl’s head again for what seems like the 50th time in the past five minutes.

Maria only smirks knowingly at the two, having seen the extra card tucked away in her daughter’s closet for the past two weeks.

Carol hugs the girl especially tight when she goes to bed that night, kissing her head one last time before Maria switches off the light and guides her out of the room right after Monica tiredly sighs out a ‘night moms’

The blonde grins so widely that it is still firmly in place when she and Maria settle back down on the couch in the living room

In the late hours of the night, she chatters excitedly in bed beside Maria, holding the Mother’s Day card tight to her chest after practically shoving it in the other woman’s face to show her, before recounting the event and the way ‘she called me mama, Maria!’

And the next morning she tries desperately to hold back her emotions when Monica murmurs a ‘morning mama’ as she slides onto the chair beside her at the kitchen table, though both Monica and Maria do her the favour of pretending not to notice the wet of her eyes.


End file.
